Aura de heroe
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: PreOotp. Sirius al intentar ayudar a Harry libera accidentalmente todo su poder. Ahora harry potter tiene un aura que causara temor a sus enemigos y llamara la atención de la mayoría de las brujas a su alrededor. Y con atención ,queremos decir que sexualmente. Es bueno ser Harry potter. Superharem. contiene Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Aura de héroe.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: rate M muy explicito, es decir, que tendrá Smut que es cuando son Lemon muy detallados y que entra a categoría literatura para adultos. Esto es un Harry harem así que se harán la idea.**

**Esta historia será plenamente erótica y de aventura así que ténganlo en mente mi público.**

**Este es solo el primer capitulo y el único que aparecerá en Fanfiction, si desean leerlo completamente busquen en yourfanfiction.**

* * *

_En ese día, nació, Harry la man._

Cuando tú eras niño, siempre has visto en tv o leído en libros o cuentos o escuchado de tus padres o abuelos o cualquier familiar que tengas que los héroes siempre se levantaban usando su fuerza de voluntad para seguir luchando. La voluntad humana es lo que nos hace grande ,superar los retos que se nos es puesto ,seguir luchando cuando aun todo parece perdido , aun cuando tu cuerpo esta herido ,las ganas y el deseo de seguir viviendo te permite sobrevivir a tal suceso ,era la voluntad humana que nos caracteriza a por mayor. Puede que sea historias ficticias, historias falsas, historias creadas por la imaginación pero siempre, siempre tiene el mensaje que la voluntad es poder. Todo proviene de la voluntad. Y la magia, siendo una energía de poder, estaba plenamente conectada a la misma.

En 1994 sucedió un hecho que da fe que la voluntad puede dar poder…aunque el como sucedió tal hecho es inquietante como también los resultados de la misma. Cabe decir que con una buena voluntad uno puede tener la vida que cualquiera moriría por tener. Como sea. Todo comenzó cuando Sirius supo lo que sucedió a Harry y del regreso de Voldermot, como también de la propaganda hecha por El profecta contra su ahijado como igual que Dumbledore planeaba iniciar nuevamente la orden del fénix. Sirius puede ser quien era pero él fue criado por una familia que pertenecieron a la casa Slytherin por lo que en el había astucia innata aunque no la usaba muy a menudo. El decidió ayudar a Harry. Por lo que dándole el control a Grimmauld place a Remus, Sirius se fue a un apresurado viaje en búsqueda en ayudar a su ahijado. Que se haya enguachado con varias mujeres en el camino no tenia nada que ver. Él se dijo que se merecía lanzar varias canas al aire.

Le tomo una semana y mas de cuatro levantada de mañanas sin saber donde estaba pero Sirius black encontró la respuesta en un cierto método mágico australiano en la cual consiste en liberar el núcleo mágico del mago y que esta magia liberada llenara el cuerpo del dicho mago fortaleciendo su cuerpo e incluso dándole la habilidad de hacer magia sin varita si uno se esfuerza y como Bones una defensa innata contra algunas maldiciones. A simple vista no era la gran cosa pero seria una gran ayuda. Según lo que averiguo la razón que no era usado esto era que el cuerpo del mago no soportaría tal suceso pero como Harry había recibido sangre de basilisco y lagrima de fénix además de estar expuesto a Dementores se podía dar fe que el cuerpo de Harry podía soportar ese método. Con eso además de conseguir algunos libros mágicos y ropas interior de algunas chicas como trofeo, Sirius black fue a donde residía su ahijado para ayudarle en la próxima lucha. Harry obviamente estuvo feliz de estar con su padrino y fue gracias al mismo que el joven Potter no cayó más en la depresión por lo sucedido con la muerte de Cedric. Así un días despues de conversar, Sirius trajo el tema que originalmente vino y posteriormente hizo los preparativos para liberar toda la energía mágica de Harry quien confiando en Sirius acepto. Bien, todo iba bien pero…

No podemos decir que termino mal sino fuera de lo común. Típico en Harry.

-…..eh ¿Sirius?-el tono de voz de Harry era entre curioso pero mortificado. Otra vez le ocurría algo raro.

-… ¿Si Harry?...-El tono de voz de Sirius era el que ve algo increíble, contando que el señor Black ahí presente despertó una vez en un hotel con dos mujeres, un barril vacio de ron, un traje de payaso y un emparedado a medio comer podemos decir que no se sorprendía muy fácilmente pero que lo haya hecho es decir mucho.

-Esto no debió de ocurrir ¿verdad?-No era una pregunta, era una jodida declaración.

-No. Pero debes de admitir que te ves genial-La cosa es que los únicos cambios físicos nuevos del pelinegro menor era que era un poco mas alto ,casi superando a Sirius ,su masa muscular aumento un poco dándole un buen aspecto ,su cabello había crecido igual y Harry sentía incomodidad en la entrepierna ,como si su ropa interior le apretaba mucho. Pero lo que mas importaba era que el cuerpo entero de Harry estaba cubierto por un aura flameante de color azul brillante dándole una apariencia de un ser poderoso.

-¿Qué paso Sirius?

-Mmmm, es una suposición pero lo que tienes es un aura mágica….Harry, veamos, intenta respirar y cálmate supongo que el shock es por lo que es visible este aura….mmmm ¡bien! Pero aun noto la presencia, interesante, siempre supe que eras grande Harry y aun más estoy convencido.

-Yo no soy tan grande Sirius.

-Primera lección Harry, deja de ser tan humilde, eso es una señal de debilidad que muchos explotaran, ten confianza mas no te vuelva arrogante, siente orgullo y satisfacción por ti mismo Harry, recuérdalo. Segunda lección debo de comentarte sobre las auras mágicas.

-¿auras?

-bueno, es como una capa que rodea a un ser, esto es usualmente es para mostrar el poder a los demás. Pero esto es grave Harry…..bueno, en realidad es muy bueno para ti pero para saberlo debo de preguntarte algo… ¿Qué te hace sentir esto?-Pregunto seriamente Sirius mostrándole uno de sus premios, una de las pantis con encaje a su ahijado que se sonrojo pero no pudo apartar sus ojos del objeto por unos buenos cincos segundos antes de que se dio la vuelta con toda la cara roja. Sirius sonrió aun mas, molestar a la gente era tan divertido, eso era lo único que compartía con su prima Bellatrix en realidad.

-¡SIRIUS!

-ya, deja de ser un mojigato pero debo de hablarte seriamente Harry, lo que sucede ahora es entre serio a una bendición y un asunto que debes de tratar. Harry, ahí ocasiones que hay magos poderosos, si, pero lógicamente hablando ¿Un solo mago puede enfrentarse a mas de cien magos juntos? Porque eso hubiera podido derrotar a Voldemort, pero nadie esta seguro si es posible pero la cuestión esta ahí, en el aire ¿te preguntas, no?

-Pues si, ahora que lo pienso ¿si todo el mundo mágico estaba atemorizado por Voldemort, por que no en grupo atacaron? Todos solo estaban atemorizados.

-Exacto, también esta Dumbledore ¿Por qué los mortifagos no le atacaron en la guerra pasada? Sé que sabes que el único que se enfrento a Dumbledore en la guerra pasada fue Voldemort y a duras penas Bellatrix pero eso es decir mucho, solo ellos dos se podían enfrentar. Harry, eso es por las auras.

-¿Las auras?

-Si, Como la magia accidental pero esto es algo un poco diferente mmm…. mira, las auras muestran cuan poderoso es el mago pero también hace que realce el poder mismo de dicho mago. La magia es algo muy peculiar Harry y lo sabes, la magia en un cierto sentido esta conectada a todo lo existente, como recordaras, Voldermot regreso de la muerte y Harry, eso es imposible pero ocurrió ¿no?

-Si….yo….lo vi Sirius y creo que tienes razón, supongo que la magia puede hacer muchas cosas imposibles.

-Si ,pero eso no viene el caso ,Dumbledore y Voldemort tiene sus propias auras pero a diferencia de ti ,ellos no la muestra ,en realidad puedo decir que el hecho que fue visible a ti fue porque todo su poder se libero de golpe ,menos mal que acomode todas las salas mágica de aquí ,como sea ,el punto es que los auras de estos dos hacen que superen a los demás ,que todos los demás magos sepan ,mágicamente hablando ,ellos son su superiores y que sin importar que haga no pueden enfrentarle.

-¿Mágicamente? ¿Cómo así?

-Mmmm ,como te dije ,la magia esta en todo y sabes de lo núcleos mágicos de los magos ,es como los animales ,cuando estos sienten sus instintos decirle que un depredador poderoso se acerca ,es como un instinto ,su magia nota que ellos son muy poderoso y que no podían enfrentarle ,es por eso que muchos temían a Voldemort ,por eso Voldermot era llamado el peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos y eso que Grindelwald fue ,técnicamente ,peor porque Grindelwald destruyo un país mágico en la segunda guerra mundial ,el aura de Voldemort inconscientemente da terror a los presentes y muestra todas sus emociones oscuras por lo que se gano ese titulo.

-Ya…veo ,con razón explica porque sentí temor por un breve momento ,era un monstruo….es mas ,yo no sabia cuan poderoso es Voldermot pero con solo verlo supe que era poderoso ,lo sentí…..tiene sentido….

-Si, lamentablemente es cierto pero además también explica porque ninguno de sus mortifagos le hace frente, es decir, sabemos que Voldemort asesinaba y torturaba a sus propios subordinados cuando le fallaba ¿los orgullosos sangrepuras seguiría a alguien así? No, pero su magia les dicta que no hagan nada, ellos temen. Dumbledore por otro lado su aura da una sensación de protección a todo su conocido, eso permite que nosotros luchemos y hasta algunos lo hacen contra Voldermot ignorando sus instintos por el aura de Dumbledore pero todo puede cambiar y ahora estamos en una nueva guerra. No podemos depender de Dumbledore para siempre. Para resumírtelo el aura es la muestra de poder de un mago y sus efectos de estas son notables.

-….Continua Sirius, ya entendí.

-Bien, Harry no lo dudes pero tu eres fuerte ¿lo notaste no? Tu aura fue hasta visible y no solo eso, siento tu valor pero igual tus temores, Harry, ahora mismo te has vuelto mas poderoso de lo que hubieras imaginado, pensé darte un impulso pero alcanzaste un nuevo nivel.

-Sirius… ¿tu crees que lo logre? No se si…

-Calla Harry, tu eres mi ahijado, yo confió en ti, yo sé que lo harás así que no dudes, si lo haces nosotros lo haremos, necesitamos algo que nos impulse a pelear aun cuando todo parece perdido. Esto es una bendición y debes de aceptarla como tal.

-….Creo que…lo hare, lo intentare Sirius.

-¡bien cachorro! Yo sé que lo hara pero…ahora ahí otro tema…es sobe el aura….veras Harry ,al ver que tan fuerte es….cabe la posibilidad de que al final de este año termines con mas de cinco o seis novias…-Harry pensó a los dos segundos que su padrino estaba bromeando pero su mirada seria le decía la verdad. Antes de que gritara Sirius le hizo un gesto y se sentaron en la cama de la habitación de Harry que por suerte estaba extendida mágicamente que permitió que el ritual en el joven Potter no ocurriera sin muchas complicaciones además de mas movilidad.

-¡Sirius! ¿De que estas hablando?

-uff las auras mágicas es algo codiciado Harry ¿Por qué crees que los sangre puras están tan obsesionado con el poder? ¿Por qué todos mencionan lo talentosa de Lily? Porque ella poseyó un aura, menor pero que hizo que se ganara la amistad y simpatía de muchas personas en Hogwarts y-

-Espera, espera ¿estas tratando de decir que esto es como el encanto Veela?

-No….nah ,la verdad contigo se puede decir que si pero ya te explicare ,Harry la habilidad Veela es hereditaria pero poseer un aura solo se obtiene cuando se gana mucho poder mágico en bruto , la cosa es diferente además que el aura no esencialmente esta hecha para la seducción ,sino para la muestra de poder del mago. La cosa es…. ¿Cómo te explico?

-Explica mejor sobre el hecho de que tendré varias novias, eso me tiene con cuidado.

-Oh ok ,mira Harry ,te diré lo mismo que mi papa me dijo sobre como cortejar a las mujeres ,una mujer es algo que jamás se pondrá entender Harry ,pueden ser amables en un momento y despues lista para partirte las mandarinas a la otra pero de algo sabemos es que las mujeres quieren sentirse seguras ,de una manera u otra ,ella quiere alguien que este para ellas en cualquier momento ,alguien que sepa tratar y respetar tanto sus pensamientos como sentimientos ,alguien que protegería sus intereses y trataría de cumplirlas para satisfacerlas ,es difícil pero ten en mente en eso y podrás ,al menos ,saber un poco como tratar a las mujeres.

-¿Eh? Sirius ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?-A eso le incomodaba a Harry pero igual le agradaba porque sinceramente, el no sabia como tratar con las chicas y aun cuando su padrino mostraba una vieja aptitud de un rompe-corazones sabia como tratar correctamente a una dama, que pase despues es lo cuestionable pensó el joven Potter recordando la ropa interior que aun seguía en la mano de su padrino. Harry decidió escuchar a su padrino, quizas él sepa ayudarle en sus dilemas de la mente femenina. Si, claro, como todos hemos intentando.

-Es importante Harry, como el espectro Patronum tu necesitas recuerdos felices para que funcione, entonces comparémoslo con los corazones o mas en específicos centros mágicos de las chicas o mujeres en su caso, estos mismo responderán el deseo innato de las brujas, de tener alguien para ellas que les proteja, que le cuide, eso y muchas mas razones y mi querido ahijado cumple con muchas de esas característica. La cosa no avanzaría pero Harry como te dije, puedo sentir parte de lo que tu sientes, puedo sentir tu determinación, tu valor, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu poder esta a tu alrededor Harry, eso atraerá a muchas brujas porque los núcleos mágicos de ellas sienten que tu eres el indicado pero antes de que digas algo, será muy diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿No seria lo mismo como las chicas fans? Yo no quiero relacionarme con alguien que solo busca la imagen del niño-que-vivió.

-Oh Harry es muy diferente ¿Qué sabes de los matrimonios mágicos? ¡Y no me des esa mirada! Déjame terminar, la razón del porque no existen divorcios es porque es imposible los, cuando un mago y una bruja se casan, sus dos núcleos mágicos se unen y solo será cortada a la muerte de uno ¿Por qué crees que mi prima Narcissa sigue con el estúpido marica de Lucius? Porque no tiene otra opción pero estoy buscando el modo. Como sea, Harry, las que tendrán una mayor afinidad a ti, las que inconscientemente sentirán que tu serás su pareja perfecta se acercaran a ti y tanto como tu magia como las de ella se unirán por lo…

-¡Seria como casarse!

-Técnicamente hablando si pero eso es inevitable ,esa es la consecuencia de poseer un aura ,por ello no es muy conocido pero es algo codiciado a extremo por los sangrepuras ,los hombres lo quieren para así tener su propio harem y así tener mas herederos y obviamente para satisfacer sus deseos los desgraciados…. y las mujeres ,ellas quieren ser mas fuerte ,si una mujer tiene un aura podrá intimidar a cualquier ,como mi prima Bellatrix que es capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera y que logro ser la única Mortifaga además de ser la mejor de ellos.

-¿Quién?

-Te comentare despues. El punto es que las mujeres desean esto para tener mejores caminos de vida, poder casarse con quien quisiera, tener grandes carreras que ellas deseen o no dejarse mangonear por un hombre, lastimosamente nuestro mundo sigue muy atrás a los tiempos actuales, aun existen los matrimonios arreglados, las mujeres no tienen voz de palabra en nuestro mundo, eso y mucho mas.

-Guau…pero, espera ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué no sabias sobre esto? Es simple ,no lo dicen mucho en voz alta ,si se dijera eso a las nacidas de Muggles ,pues habría muchos problemas a largo plazo y eso que los sangrepuras no quieren admitirlo ,solo te duren que se necesita personas nuevas al mundo mágico ,los nacidos de Muggles silenciosamente son muy necesitados ,lastimosamente si Hermione ,si sé que es por ella que preguntas ,si fuera al menos una sangre mestiza sus oportunidades despues de Hogwarts serian grandes pero son limitadas por su status sanguíneo y ella no tiene mucho poder mágico ,inteligencia si pero no poder.

-Esto molestara a Hermione.

-Ni que lo digas, la conocí brevemente hace dos años y sé que se parece muchísimo a Lily, hehehe, espero que les de una muy buen…

-¡Sirius! No digas eso, ella es mi mejor amiga y….coff, yo no le haría esas cosas…..pero la cuestión sigue ahí ¿atraeré a muchas chicas y mujeres a mi? ¿Así nada más? Además ¿eso no es ilegal?...por tu mirada puedo decir que no pero ¿entonces?

-Hay condiciones, si un mago tendrá varias mujeres o concubinas para tener mas herederos debe de ser el ultimo de una dicha familia mágica y por sobre toda la cosa, las brujas involucradas deben de voluntariamente ser parte de eso, obviamente no funcionara hechizos o pociones, tu aura es algo natural por lo que no habrá muchas molestia además no solo eso, tu eres heredero de los Black, yo te nombre mi heredero justamente cuando escape de Azkaban. Es por ello que si se da el caso de que atraigas a varias chicas podrás casarte con ellas sin ningún problema.

-¿Soy tu heredero? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? además ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Sirius suspiro mientras se sobaba la frente y sonrió con un poco de resignación. Él se volteo a ver a su ahijado.

-Primero de todo ,Harry tu eres un black ,las grandes familias están conectadas de alguna manera ,veras Harry la abuela de tu padre ,James, era en realidad Dorea Black por lo que te hace uno de mis parientes ,lejano en realidad pero igual pariente por lo que puedo nombrarte como mi heredero. Además es eso o Draco Malfoy, porque debe de ser el familiar más cercano varón pero puedo escoger a quien sea con solo tener en el árbol genealógico pariente Black y por toda la cosa, Baron. Y además no podría pasarle el titulo de jefe de la casa Potter a mi prima Andrómeda o a su hija Nymphadora.

-Sirius, en serio ¿Quiénes son ellas? Pero ¿estoy relacionado con Malfoy? ¡Ugh! ¡Que asco!...pero igual me alegro, estoy relacionado contigo pero….si de heredero se trata ¿Por qué no tienes uno? Por lo que veo en tu mano da a entender que eres muy capaz de conseguir uno y aunque me molesta todo eso yo…..espera… ¿no me digas que…?

-Si Harry, ese era el plan inicial pero….pude soportar estar encerrado en Azkaban, logre lo que muchos han fallado e igual escape de ese horrible lugar pero pague mi precio y eso fue que me volví estéril. Si, Harry, ya no podre tener hijos y…..quiero que la familia Black siga existiendo y en una nueva luz contigo. Por ello no dude en hacerte mi heredero, tu hara grande el nombre Black.

-Sirius, yo…lo siento tanto…-Harry abrazo a su padrino con fuerza sintiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, sin importar quien fuera a todo hombre se le ha pasado por la cabeza la imagen de una familia propia una vez en su vida y saber que su padrino ya no podrá es un duro golpe. Sirius sonrió tristemente pero abrió un poco los ojos al sentir que se sentía un poco mejor y supo de inmediato que era el aura de Harry era que intentaba consolarlo. El alzo una ceja, eso no podía ser posible, parecía ser que el aura de Harry tenia sus usos. El dio una palmada en el hombro del joven Potter y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarle.

-Calma Cachorro, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí, esto fue un giro de acontecimiento pero es necesario decirte todo esto para que te prepares, ten en mente que tu aura atraerá a las brujas más compatibles contigo y viceversa, no tendrás a personas falsas contigo Harry, deja que las cosas ocurran su camino.

-Bueno….no creo mucho que eso pase, es decir ¿Quién quiere tener muchas novias por un poder mágico?

-Muchos pero no seas tonto Harry, el aura es solo una manifestación de todo tu poder, todo tu alcances y tu propia voluntad, es como un animal macho que, dada los diferentes especies porque todos son únicos en su tipo, para atraer la mayor cantidad de hembras tiene que mostrar algo que supera a los demás machos, como una danza o mas pelaje o mas fuerza física o quien mas salta o en nuestro caso quien tenga mayor poder mágico.

-Pero…. ¿y si eso fuera cierto? ¿Qué hay de Dumbledore y Voldemort?...ugh ¿no me digas que…?

-¡Ni lo pienses! Eso es perturbador, uuuffhh (intento no vomitar), Voldermot solo ama el poder, él no le interesa nada que sea posiblemente considerado humanamente normal y Dumbledore pues…..pues….

-¿Qué?

-Uf, él es gay.

-….

…..

….

-Guuuaaauu-AHH ¡¿Qué?! Espera, espera… ¿pero como?

-¿Por qué crees que te mostré esta braga? Quería saber si estabas interesando en las mujeres, porque igual aunque tu aura atraiga varias mujeres y estas sean perfecta para ti, el punto esta también ahí, tu, son tus gustos lo que definen la situación, te gustan las mujeres bien entonces mujeres se acercaran hacia ti pero en el caso de Dumbledore pues quizas….-Sirius y Harry sintieron un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la espalda. Harry ahora jamás vera nuevamente como antes a Dumbledore, es decir, no es que era homofobo, él fue educado que aceptara todas las cosas aunque sus tíos querían que aceptara todo lo normal pero Harry aprendió lo principal y eso era ser tolerante pero pensar la orientación de su director era inquietante por decir lo menos. Sirius continuo-Mi teoría es que o su edad ya no permite que tal efecto se pongan a modo sexual pero si atraer la confianza de muchos hombres (ahora que lo notaba no tenían muchas mujeres en la orden) o que Dumbledore haya amado únicamente a alguien y su propia magia haya aceptado ese hecho.

-…..bueno…. ¿algo mas que deba de aprender?

-bueno ,no tendré mucho tiempo porque pronto lo de la orden del fénix aparecerán por acá para vigilarte pero te dejare muchos libros de magia que debes de estudiar ,ahora tienes un gran potencial para derrotar a Voldermot ,pero por mientras te enseñare muchas cosas ,como la política ,las casas antiguas ,como tratar a las damas y como comportarse en publico ,créeme Harry ,lo del ministerio aprovecharan cualquier momento para causarte problema y debes de prepararte mentalmente para salir victorioso de ella.

-Yo….bueno, yo confió en ti Sirius aunque espero satisfacer tus expectativas.

-Cachorro, tu ya las superaste y sé que lo seguirás haciendo, ahora mismo comencemos….Lección numero uno "¿Cómo follar a una chica en una mesa e intentar lanzar un hechizo de privacidad con una mano mientras la otra esta tomando una teta?" por Sirius Black, bien, tu—

-¡SIRIUS!

Y así es como las cosas como suceden cuando alguien con voluntad desea causar el cambio. Sirius black hizo de su voluntad un suceso y eso es prueba suficiente que los seres humanos podemos hacer lo que queramos si tenemos el deseo de hacerlo. Harry Potter también es ejemplo de esto, su poder mágico deriva de su deseo de tener una vida tranquila y feliz con sus amigos pero sabiendo bien que tenia como objetivo a un mago oscuro, el cual mato a sus padres, no seria fácil tener ese objetivo y en lugar de se, él tuvo la voluntad de mantenerse optimista y valiente. Pero esto solo empieza, la verdadera historia aun falta por concluir pero de algo estamos seguro es que Harry Potter tendrá tiempos movidos porque lo que Sirius no le dijo fue quien tenia aura mágica terminaba atrayendo mujeres que tenían el deseo innato de superar el instinto de extinción tanto en sus núcleos mágicos como el de mago y eso seria….

Tener herederos. Y saben como se hacen. Si, Harry Potter tendrá tiempos muy movidos, puede ser en una cama, en un armario, en un salón de clase, en un lago ¿Quién sabe? Solo podemos decir que…

Seria bueno ser Harry Potter.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Hola gente, como les dije, esta historia la continuare en Yourfanfiction y comente si desean a alguien en especifico para el superharem de Harry, además, otra cuestión, es muy importante que alguien sea mi beta pero no para alterar mi historia, sino para aquel que sepa de todo de Harry Potter porque tengo muchas confusiones y necesito alguien que sepa, por ejemplo ¿el mundo mágico esta en Londres o Europa en general o gran Bretaña o que carajo? O también, el tiempo en que Harry esta en Hogwarts, sé que comienza en septiembre y creo que va terminando en junio dando paso a las vacaciones veranos que son tres meses ¿me equivoco? Son muchísimas cosas, además esta las clases de Hogwarts. Necesito un beta para saldar estas dudas con un buen confidente. Otra cuestión, Rowling dijo que Dumbledore es gay así que eso no fue invento mio. En el próximo capitulo, Fudge consigue un bitchslap y Narcissa consigue un buen polvo.**

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aura de héroe.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: rated M muy explicito, es decir, que tendrá Smut que es cuando son Lemon muy detallados y que entra a categoría literatura para adultos. Esto es un Harry harem así que se harán la idea.**

**Esta historia será plenamente erótica y de aventura así que ténganlo en mente mi público.**

**Aquí esta el inicio del fic con partes de lectura erótica. Disfruten.**

* * *

_Harry inicia: El encuentro con Cissy._

Voldemort gruño con muchísima molestia mientras intentaba no mostrar debilidad frente a todos sus mortifagos. Desde su regreso a la vida ,si es que se le puede llamar así , Voldemort ha estado ocupado en reunir a sus antiguos seguidores y obtener todo el capital para su deseo de dominar el mundo mágico ,en ello el descubrió que compartía una conexión con el mocoso que le ha causado tantos problemas desde que nació ,Harry Potter ,y decidió torturarlo mentalmente con enviarle pesadillas usando su Oclumancia ,su objetivo era hacer débil al muchacho y así causar un golpe psicológico tanto al mencionado como a quienes se reunía el mocoso estúpido. Todo iba bien durante dos días hasta que ocurrió eso. Así de la nada, en una tarde de julio Voldermot sintió, gracias a la conexión, un pico de poder de gran magnitud que literalmente golpeo mágicamente a Voldemort y que ocasiono que se cayera desmayado ante tal poder.

Fue vergonzoso porque cayó como un jodido costal de papas.

Ignorando el hecho que se cayo como si fuera sopa ,Voldemort descubrió que había una gran barrera mágica que impedía tener conexión con el muchacho y eso termino arruinando su pequeño plan de torturar en sueños al mocoso para así tenerlo atemorizado y débil ,por otro lado ese pique de poder era preocupante ,aunque la conexión estaba bloqueada aun se mantenía ,así que el intento romper esa barrera y termino lamentándolo ,las grandes emociones del chico se devolvieron y como una buena cachetada a la cara tuvo que experimentar la confianza ,la voluntad ,el deseo , la valentía ,todo eso y mas emociones que Voldermot odiaba con una pasión sin igual por ello rápidamente corto conexión pero estuvo muy irritable y cansando mágicamente ante tal ataque de emociones ,fue tal su molestia que se paso el tiempo torturando a Lucius y aunque él era un lord oscuro ,casi sentía pena por haber castrado al jefe de la casa Malfoy. Bueno, Casi es la cosa.

A vista de que era posible haber un gran peligro para todos sus planes decidió ir directamente al plan que tenia planeando para hacerlo a mitad del año ,es decir ,liberar de Azkaban a todos sus fieles mortifagos ,el planeaba hacerlo meses despues para que el pendejo de Fudge atribuía esa situación como una liberación de parte del traidor de la sangre Sirius Black pero no tuvo de otra ,la razón del porque no considero hacerlo de inmediato ,es decir liberar a sus mortifagos encarcelados (es confuso ,lo se ,pero piensen con lógica) después de su resurrección era debido a que llamaría mucho la atención y muchos creerían que el de verdad había regresado pero la situación cambia y era mejor tener a todos sus leales súbditos junto a el desde ahora que despues. Tenía un presentimiento que los necesitaría inmediatamente. Así ya tenia a todos sus mas mortifagos y leales magos dispuestos a cumplir con sus objetivos…..bueno ,mas o menos ,se necesitaría tiempo para que estén en optimas condiciones pero algo le traía con cuidado.

Bellatrix había cambiado.

Aun en su estado de molestia por culpa de lo que sea que haya hecho el mocoso Potter no se le escapo el hecho que su mas fiel sirviente ha estado actuando renuente ante el, es decir, ya no era como antes cuando con felicidad se arrodillaba con deleite frente a él y le pedía que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Voldemort brevemente pensó que eso eran buenos tiempos. Es decir, de una manera ,en esos tiempos le pareció extraño esa devoción de parte de lady Lestrange pero él lo atribuyo como que era devoción genuina pero ahora que Bellatrix esta actuando con normalidad ,es decir sin la loca obsesión con el ,llamaba la atención a Voldermot. Pero el pensó que era por culpa a estar tanto tiempo en Azkaban, pensó que con el tiempo su mas fiel Mortífago regresaría a como era antes. El tenia mejores cosas con que tratar. El suspiro en voz baja y alzo la mirada hacia sus visitantes a sus aposentos, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Todos sus demás Mortifagos estaban esparcidos por la mansión Malfoy la cual usaban como base temporal.

-Mis súbditos, tengo una misión que encomendarle-comento con un siseo casi dulce que hace que cualquiera sienta un jodido escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda, Lucius y Narcissa no fueron la excepción. Voldermot se detuvo intentando quitar ese maldito malestar y se centro en los Malfoys frente suyo. Lucius con lentitud se arrodillo frente al heredero de Slytherin sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o algo parecido. En sincronía Voldermot y Narcissa pensaron una sola cosa: _Patético._

-Haremos todo lo que le parezca mejor mi señor.

-_Si Lucius, habla por mi, claro que yo no tengo voto en esto, estúpido imbécil. Oh ¿Por qué me case con este tarado? _Si…mi lord, haremos lo que usted desee-Mascullo con voz plana guardándose sus propios pensamientos. Los lazos matrimoniales comúnmente hacen que las parejas susodichas no se separen jamás pero había circunstancias que tal unión pueda ser roto y eso era los sentimientos de los implicados. Narcissa jamás amo a Lucius pero Narcissa obligatoriamente fue puesta en un matrimonio político con Lucius por el jefe de la casa Black en ese entonces, nadie mas sabia eso excepto ella y su ya difunto tío Orion Black que ella no quería a Lucius además de la verdad del porque hubo tal arreglo. Y la única manera de salir de esto es si el jefe de la casa Black cancele el compromiso pero ella dudaba que tuviera tal suerte. Por eso tenia que soportar a tal imbécil como marido. Ella se pregunta en que se equivoco.

-Y me alegro que seas tu que digas eso Narcissa, porque es a ti a quien necesito en especifico-Menos mal que Narcissa sabia Oclumancia porque si no hubiera puesto una cara de repugnancia y temor ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Voldermot. El aura del ser era tan repugnante y malicioso que causaba asco, temor y odio a Narcissa. Voldermot era un monstruo. El mencionado sonrió aun mas al detectar el miedo en los ojos en la mujer- veras querida Narcissa, ha sucedido algo que me ha traído sin cuidado.

-¿De que se trata, señor?

-Bueno, si quieres saber, desde que _reviví _he tenido una relación psíquica con el mocoso Potter y no hace unos cincos días sentí como de golpe una onda de magia se formo desde el mocoso y eso me ha llamado la atención….por algunas complicaciones no puedo hacer nada al respecto y ni puedo enviar a algunos de mis mortifagos pero….

-Entonces seré yo….contando que no tengo la marca tenebrosa. _Al menos algo sirvió ser la "esposa trofeo" de Lucius._

-Exacto. Vera ,tengo un plan; quiero que seduzcas al muchacho-Narcissa que había estado mirando al piso alzo la mirada impactada siendo seguida por Lucius que en vez de mostrar enojo o ira o cualquier sentimiento que debe de sentir alguien al escuchar que su pareja deba de hacer algo con otro lo único que mostro fue confusión. Como si en cierto sentido, no entendía para que su esposa debiera de seducir a un muchacho de quince, en poca palabra que ni le importaba su esposa y que ya tenía en mente que ella haría tal tarea. Y sus palabras confirmo esta afirmación.

-Pero señor ¿Para que mi esposa seducirá al niño Potter? Para que—

-¡Crucio!... Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, Lucius. Narcissa, si, necesito que seduzca al muchacho pero dirás ¿para que? Veras, esto es algo que será muy importante para mi pero esta misión no es solo para ese fin; primero de todo quiero que busque información total del estado del muchacho, si lo que creo que es, quizás el chico haya alcanzado una increíble cantidad de poder y no puedo permitir eso.

-¿A que se refiere, señor?

-No es tu asunto pero al seducir al chico tengo algo en mente, gánatelo, hasta dale tu cuerpo y hazle desearlo sin igual y justamente cuando lo tienes en la palma de tu mano, mátalo o tráemelo a mi si no eres capaz de hacerlo.

Narcissa tuvo un gran dolor de cabeza al presionar mas su Oclumancia, el horror y el terror que sentía al escuchar las palabras de aquel vil ser eran tan grandes que debía de usar el arte de la mente para evitar mostrar alguna clase de emoción en su rostro. No como Lucius que se mostraba alegre y complacido. Ella juraría que se vengaría de esto. Ella no quería hacerlo y no pensaba poder hacerlo pero ella temía además aunque ella no amaba a Lucius, ese maldito arreglo matrimonial impedía no hacer algo en contra, ella estaba atrapada en eso. Sin ocultar como sus labios se apretaron bajo la cabeza sumisamente. Voldemort sonrió complacido ante esto y se centro en ella, ignorando a Lucius que cayo inconsciente después del breve pero mortal Crucio de parte del lord tenebroso.

-Tengo un modo para que puedas encontrarte con el. Nott tiene un espía en Gringotts que usara el Imperius en un duende y que envié una carta al chico Potter sobre una reunión de, no se, quizás sus cuentas de la casa Potter o ¡mejor! Con la casa Black, sé que el mocoso es ahijado del traidor de la sangre Sirius Black, que invente cualquier excusa. La carta dictara que la reunión se hara en una cámara privada, ahí tienes dos opciones, usar tu varita o poción o lo que sea mágicamente para atrapar al mocoso o seducirlo de una y tener relaciones con el. Los adolecentes algunas veces pueden ser muy caprichosos y hormonales. Así lo tendrás a tu merced.

-Pero—

-¿dijiste algo? ¿Quiere sufrir mi ira, Narcissa?

-No, yo, perdóneme mi señor. _Maldito seas desgraciado, te juro que encontrare la manera de escaparme de esta. Y tu igual Lucius._

_-_Me alegro de oír eso, te daré una semana para que cumpla con tu cometido, si no apareces, asumiré que fuiste atrapada y fallaste. Y para demostrarte que no quiero alguna clase de fracaso matare a Lucius y quizas torture por un tiempo al pequeño Draco si fallas-Mascullo con frialdad Voldermot mirando como Narcissa se mostraba, por primera vez, atemorizada. No se preocupaba por Lucius, ella ya lo ha demostrado antes sino era su hijo, puede que ser que sea una decepción pero por dios, era su hijo al final y por si fuera, ella sabia bien que podía suceder con Draco después, no por nada ella era una Slytherin hasta la medula. Draco despues de la tortura será informado, no importa que formes, que lo sucedido fue culpa de Harry Potter y este impulsado por el odio y la venganza se convertiría en un Mortífago. No, no podía permitir que ocurra eso.

-¡Tranquilo mi lord! ¡No fallare en mi misión! ¡Se lo aseguro!-Y con una sonrisa asquerosamente complacida, Voldermot despidió con un movimiento de mano a Narcissa que se fue dejando atrás a su _esposo_ y ella fue inmediatamente a su habitación a pensar que debía de hacer. Lagrimas silenciosa comenzaron a caer de sus ojos ante tal panorama, ella debía de sacrificar tanto en una apuesta que podía significar la destrucción del mundo mágico en general o su mundo mismo. Y lo peor es que será un inocente que tendrá que ver con esto. Ella esperaba, esperaba con todo su corazón, que ocurriera un milagro.

A veces los deseos si se cumplen.

* * *

Harry ha tenido unos cincos días fuera de lo común pero a la vez lo mas excitantes de todos. Él era capaz de hacer tantas pocas porque lo que Sirius hizo en realidad fue: Convertir su cuerpo en figurativamente en una varita mágica. En poca palabra que podía hacer magia sin varita con maestría, hacer hasta hechizos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y durante su tiempo con Sirius el aprendió hacer tantas cosas. Sirius le enseño algunos hechizos tantos comunes como oscuros para que se preparara pero se centro más en la costumbres de las casas antiguas, como interactuar con una mujer, algunos hechizos que se necesita saber para el acto sexual, algunos hechizos útiles de invisibilidad como de ionización entre otros para evitar que información sea filtrada por oídos indiscretos. Además no solo eso, el metabolismo de Harry había aumentando, él ahora estaba mas energético e incluso solo necesitaba dormir seis horas para estar en optimas condiciones.

Sirius supuso que eso era consecuencia de tal liberación de poder mágico y que él debía de buscar maneras de perder energía y así tener más tiempo de sueño aunque eso no era un problema. Sirius brevemente comento que Harry tendrá aguante con muchas chicas a la vez cosa que dejo sonrojado y avergonzado al joven Potter pero que no puedo evitar aceptar lentamente las palabras de su padrino. El tendrá varias mujeres, no era algo que le entraba a Harry pero él ya ha notado como casi toda las mujeres de su barrio le veían como si fuera un pedazo de carne e incluso vio…uhm, eso será para después, no solo eso, sino su tía ha sido mucho mas agradable con el, según Sirius, su magia afectaba un poco diferente a los Muggles, las brujas mantendrán su mente intacta mas Harry será mas llamativo para ellas. Al tercer día Sirius llevo a su ahijado al bosque cercano de Privet drive para que entrenara con hechizos mas avanzados y perfeccionara lo que ya conocía, el hecho que haya ido al bosque es para no llamar la atención y que Harry entrenara libremente.

-¡Reducto! ¡Wingardium Leviosa! ¡Diffindo! ¡Lumos!-Grito Harry chocando la palma de su mano contra un árbol haciéndolo estallar, despues con un movimiento suave de su mano derecha, los restos del árbol comenzaron a levitar y a moverse con mente propia, después una gran ráfaga de energía roja choco contra los trozos de maderas haciéndolo astillas y finalmente una ráfaga de luz salió disparado desde los dedos de Harry hacia todos los restos dejando exclusivamente nada en el aire.

-Guau, eres muy creativo al usar hechizos comunes, cachorro-Comento orgulloso e impresionado Sirius al ver aquella demostración de poder y no era lo único, Sirius como hijo de la casa black conoce muchas maldiciones oscuras y aunque tardo le explico a Harry que la magia esta ligada a las intenciones, que nada es luz y oscuridad, todo es un matiz de gris con cada color por igual. Sirius le había enseñado maleficios y otros hechizos avanzados tales como Sectusempra, Incarcerous y Fiendfyre además de algunos otros que Harry debía de aprender a manejar pero que se centro en esos tres actualmente. Aunque Harry tiene desgana al aprender esos hechizos pero le prometió a Sirius aprenderlo por si una situación lo amerite. Sirius sabia que eso solo era el inicio del avance de su ahijado, él lo presentía.

-¿en serio? Gracias Sirius. Siento que hasta puedo vencer a Voldemort justo ahora.

-Eres fuerte ,te lo aseguro pero Harry nunca pero nunca dejes que esto se te suba a la cabeza ,tu cuerpo es básicamente de propiedad de varita ,quiero decir que es mas sensible a la magia por lo cual el Expelliarmus hara que pierdas momentáneamente tu control mágico ,por eso igual debes de practicar con tu propia varita-Le recordó Sirius al pelinegro que pensó que eso era cierto ,el Expelliarmus ahora era su mayor debilidad ,perdía control de su poder mágico y debía de usar como sustituto su varita que a diferencia de lo demás ,sus hechizos seguían siendo lo mismo aunque habían algunos que eran muy inestables como el bombarda ,el reducto ,Stupefy y algunos mas ya que se lanzaba mucho poder en ellas ,por ello debía de practicar y controlar mas su poder.

Pero apenas llevaba entrenando cinco días. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo se Sirius, es solo que….me siento…bien-Sirius no sabia si era por la liberación de la magia de Harry o por el hecho que el podía hacer todas esas cosas pero la confianza de su ahijado había aumentando en tan poco tiempo, no era arrogancia, el no podía percibir eso en el aura de Harry. y hacer cosas por si mismo y únicamente para su padrino ha hecho bien para Harry ,entrenar y mostrar las cosas que puede hacer le traía mucha felicidad solo para ver el orgullo de Sirius y eso impulsaba mas a Harry a aprender pero nuevamente ,el no tenia mucho que hacer en tan solo cinco días.

-Lo se cachorro, no lo olvides, practica y practica, así llegaras a ser grande. Mira ,debo de irme ,daré una excusa de que estuve en una fiesta con cinco chicas por estos días helee y así no levantare sospecha ,ya te di el horario de quienes le tocan vigilarte los de la orden del fénix ,si necesitas irte de esa casa de locos ,sal en el tiempo de Mundungus ,no puedes usar mucha magia en aquella casa- Le recordó Sirius que por ser un adulto podía bloquear la señal rastreadora de magia en la varita de Harry pero cuando se fuera lo del ministerio podía saber que hizo magia ,así que le dijo que en ese tiempo meditara y leyera mas además que limitara el uso de magia sin varita.

-Ok Sirius y por si sucede algo busco a Nymphadora ¿cierto?-Pregunto Harry un poco confundido ,Sirius le había hablado de sus familiares ,tanto como sus primas como su sobrina o prima segunda o lo que sea , Sirius la conoce un poco pero asegura que Nymphadora era una mujer muy buena ,por si sucede algo Harry podía confiar en ella. Sirius asintió levemente aunque interiormente esperaba que su pequeño plan se efectuara e intento eliminar la culpa, que Harry se relacionara con Tonks. La cosa es simple; el sabia que Tonks estaba enamorado de Remus pero desgraciadamente no podía permitir que tal relación continúe y eso si ocurre, Remus era un gran hombre pero era un hombre lobo y aun existe la discriminación en el mundo mágico, Remus no puede tener un gran empleo y mas ahora que su condición es de que conocimiento publico y le dolía aquello pero Remus ya había aceptado esa verdad, su amigo siempre fue el mas maduro de todos ellos.

La cosa es que ,ahora mismo es un enamoramiento simple pero el hecho que posiblemente Tonks tuviera una relación con Remus ,porque ella muy coqueta y hermosa así que no es locura pensar que podía ser posible , ella podía perder su trabajo ,podía ser repudiada por sus conocidos y del ministerio ,aunque hija de una Black ,ella no formaba parte de la familia y no podía incluirla así de la nada ,así que es lógico pensar que Tonks pasaría ,si es posible ,un matrimonio triste porque Sirius conoce bien a Remus ,el no daría la talla por la culpa de lo que sucederá a Tonks , por ello pensó en un plan; que Tonks se relacionara con Harry ,siendo una pretendiente automáticamente seria parte de la familia black ,tendría los fondos para vivir bien y confiaba en su ahijado ,el la trataría bien ,además que su prima Andrómeda y sus esposos vivirían mejor con aquel apoyo. Su plan que ideo no hacia unos cuatros días atrás podía cumplirse gracias al aura de Harry y conociéndole tanto a su ahijado como a Tonks, ellos harían una gran pareja, ignorando el hecho de la diferencia de edad.

Sirius puede ser un Gryffindor pero fue criado como un Slytherin.

-_Y todo esto es porque Remus no acepta que alguien puede quererle aun siendo quien es y no dejare que algún familiar mio se la pase mal por sus rechazos. Lo siento amigo pero familia es primero-_Pensó recordando las negativas de su amigo, puede sentirse culpable pero era lo mejor, además todo era suposición, quizás los sentimientos de Tonks con Remus sean genuinos y Harry al final tiene una gran amiga que ayudara a que sea mas abierto. De una manera u otra todos ganan. Pero para quitarse la culpa, llevaría a su compañero a un bar.

-Exacto muchacho, sé que serás muy buen amigo con ella. Entonces es tiempo para irme. Adiós cachorro-Abrazando a Harry fuertemente y dejándole unos cuantos galeones para que usara por si necesitaba salir de ese maldito lugar que obligatoriamente debe de llamar casa, Sirius desapareció en un Traslador a dirección cerca de Grimmauld place a contar la mentira en donde estuvo esos días. Harry sonrió tristemente ante la partida de su padrino pero recordó que podrá verlo unos días despues según supo entonces. El planeaba regresar a su entrenamiento cuando del cielo cayo una carta que tomo con cuidado, el alzo la mirada para ver un búho de Gringotts aterrizar cerca suyo. Harry curioso abrió la carta y alzo una ceja.

-_Esto es raro… Bueno ,iré pasado mañana ,ahí le toca a Mundungus vigilar-_Con eso en mente ,escribió el día en donde podía salir y la hora en que llegara , se lo dio al búho que partió de inmediato y siguió practicando sus hechizos mágicos ,que pueda hacer todas esas cosas no lo hacia invencible. Debía de practicar y practicar hasta hacerlos bien-¡Fiendfyre!

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sentía mucho nerviosismo y pesar por lo que podía suceder. Sentada en una habitación privada en el banco Gringotts esperaba la llegada de Harry Potter, al final la carta enviada a Potter fue una petición de una reunión al platicar sobre Sirius black y el hecho que él sea su ahijado, eso era una bobada pero antes de la guerra contra Grindelwald, era común que Gringotts permitiera hacer reuniones secretas entre personas de casas nobles pero esta estaba usando una excusa mediocre pero al final ¿a quien le importaba? Los únicos que pagarían seria el duende que envió la solicitud o el espía Mortífago. Por otro lado ella estaba mortificada, ahora ella debía de tener sexo con un chico que tenía al menos la mitad de su edad y engañarlo para que o sea asesinado por ella o por Voldemort. Pero ella prefería hacerlo por si misma porque no quería hacer sufrir al pobre. Se maldecía pero no podía hacer pasar el horror a su hijo, aun podía ser salvado pensó, quizás…

-Señora Malfoy, el invitado final a llegado. Y tiene mucho que discutir -Sonó la voz de un duende pero Narcissa noto como la voz del duende tenia un matiz de acero y eso la hizo sentirse muy nerviosa ,mas de lo normal. Pero antes de que hiciera o pensara incluso algo ,sintió como un escalofrió pasaba por toda su espalda ,era similar cuando estaba frente a Voldermot pero en vez de ser algo malo ,fue…bueno ,como si sintiera que todo estaría bien aunque sintió enojo en el aire. Entonces Narcissa vio quien era el invitando final y se sorprendió a mas no poder al ver a un diferente, guapo, alto y según le han relatado sus conocidos, Harry Potter.

Y se notaba poderoso.

-_El chico… ¿tiene un aura? ¿Qué tanto poder posee? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Esto no es lo que ha dicho Draco o Lucius sobre el y…oh dios, esto es lo que sintió Voldermot, con razón esta tan nervioso…Whoa, esto es….puedo sentir sus emociones ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Qué tan poderoso es?_

_-_Señora Malfoy ,encantando de conocerla aunque preferiría que en una situación no….tan fuera de lugar-Comento con calma Harry haciendo un leve arco a la mujer ,eso fue una de las cosas que le enseño Sirius aunque Harry no le gustaba ya que frente a él se encontraba la madre de Draco. Además de las cosas que supo de los duendes explicaba su enojo. El y los duendes sabían que esto era una trampa, de una clase inofensiva pero según los duendes quizas la mujer sea inocente pero debía de sacarle una confesión. Menos mal que Harry se hizo amigo de Griphook y así planearon este movimiento. Debía de mostrar su lado Slytherin de vez en cuando.

-_Aunque no entiendo mucho el porqué de esto-_Pensó recordando el plan y la situación con exactitud. Los duendes no son estúpidos ,justamente cuando llego a Gringotts le informaron que atraparon al duende que cayo en un imperio y en una investigación atraparon al espía de Voldemort (lastimosamente no tenia la marca tenebrosa) e hicieron ,cabe destallar cruelmente ,que hablara sobre el porque enviaron tal carta a Harry ,el espía menciono que su señor sospechaba que el chico había adquirido una gran cantidad de poder ,por ello con un estratagema quería traerlo en tierra neutral como Gringotts en donde la esposa de Lucius Malfoy le seduciría y terminaría en dos posibles finales: muerto por la mujer o llevado hacia Voldermot. Porque al final un chico hormonal puede ser muy manejable. Y Harry tuvo que admitir a regañadientes, no por nada la señora Malfoy aunque mayor tenia un encanto sin igual, hasta el admitía que sexualmente era atractiva-_ Rayos, no debí de escuchar a Sirius de su cuento con la barman de las tres escobas._

Ante esto Harry podía haberse ido pero Griphook le comento que podía hacer algo en contra de Voldermot. La carta decía que le necesitaban para una reunión sobre información de Sirius black que era su padrino, noticia vieja, pero como Harry era actualmente el próximo líder de la casa antigua de los Black tenia derecho saber sobre el numero de cuentas y objetos como dinero guardado en la cámara de los Black, estar informado sobre los Black, en medio de esa investigación encontraron algo que les ayudaría. Harry podía convertirse en el jefe de la casa black y ser considerado mayor de edad. Esto fue por una antigua ley creada por los Black que se decía que cuando no había un jefe adecuado de la casa y solo había un varón, sin importar su edad este alcanzaría la mayoría de la edad pero si es menor de diecisiete años, no seria capaz de usar los votos en el Wizengamot pero podía designar a alguien mas para tal tarea pero igual dicho mago podría tener el señorío rápidamente y podrá usar la magia sin la restricción del ministerio, además que puede hacer cambios en la familia. Esto mismo ocurrió con Sirius Black I cuando su hermano y ancestro común con muchos, Phineas Nigelus Black falleció y dejo al único varón junto a sus otras hermanas solas, Isla y Elladora Black.

Como tal, Sirius era el supuesto jefe de la casa black pero con su estatus de criminal, tal posición en la comunidad mágica es revocada, por ello Harry siendo el ahijado de Sirius y a poseer sangre Black por su bisabuela automáticamente lo convirtió en jefe de la casa Black y aunque no podía hacer lo mismo con lo de Potter. Y ahora como jefe de la casa Black ,el podía señalar tal allanamiento para una trampa como un ataque hacia él y podía amenazar a Los Malfoys usando a Narcissa como medio además no solo eso ,según Griphook podía joder a los Malfoys con toda la información guardada en los archivos ,parecía ser que los Malfoys tenían algunas deudas con la casa black que fue tanto que estos pidieron un matrimonio arreglado que a diferencia de lo que dijo Sirius ,estos pueden ser rotos si alguien de los implicados no amaba al otro ,algo que no dudaba que sucedería ¿Quién amaría a un Malfoy? , como sea, del porque hubo tal matrimonio arreglado secretamente era para que los Blacks tuvieran pegados a ellos a los Malfoys, esperando que ellos pagaran sus deudas pero con la muerte de la mayoría de los Blacks y los Malfoys durante la guerra pasada, tal deuda quedo en el olvido en los archivos. Harry si quisiera podía romper tal compromiso, ordenar tomar de los activos de los Malfoys para pagar su deuda y liberar a Narcissa de ese arreglo matrimonial además rompería cualquier lazo de Draco de ser un Black.

Pero quería saber la razón de la mujer.

-Señora Malfoy, debemos de hablar seriamente sobre del porque usted esta aquí y _porque me llamaron-_Susurro Harry inconscientemente liberando una ansia de enojo a su alrededor, Narcissa y el duende presente temblaron levemente, era algo que no se sentía todos los días, sentir las emociones de los demás y sumando el poder en bruto era algo inquietante. Harry le hizo una seña al duende, en un santiamén la sensación de enojo desapareció dejando paso una calma suave, Harry le sonrió levemente al duende- disculpa por todo shatercoack. Gracias por esto de todo modo y por favor ¿podría dejarnos solo? Debemos de discutir algo muy importante.

-Muy bien señor black ,esperare afuera por su aviso cuando la reunión termine , despues le llevare para que tengan una reunión con Losthush para mas información de la cámara de los Black-Con un pequeño arco el duende saludo a Harry y se fue ,impresionando por la forma humilde de que le hablo el joven mago ,era imposible tener algo de respeto de parte de los magos e incluso los hijos de Muggles no muestran tal forma de tratar a los duendes ,silenciosamente el sonrió impresionado por tal mago ,al salir el activo las runas de silencio y de intimidad , ya se habían encargado de quitarle la varita a la señora Malfoy y no temían que el señor black ,el titulo que Harry llevara hasta que alcance la mayoría de la edad , y sufriera algún ataque ,el chico tenia una gran cantidad de poder. Harry por otro lado suspiro al ver salir al duende y sin mirar a Narcissa tomo asiento frente a la mujer, lo cual lo dividía una gran mesa de madera antigua. Harry se quedo en silencio por un momento antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-Señora Malfoy, sé que usted fue enviada por Voldermot para tenderme una trampa, no sé de que clase pero una trampa de toda forma, sé que todos no creen mis palabras que ha regresado pero no voy a bajar de guardia. Ahora, quiero que me diga que esta sucediendo-Mascullo Harry con frialdad y mirando con intensidad a Narcissa que aunque tenía una cara de póker, sus ojos mostraba temor y nerviosismo. Ella se maldigo por todo esto, había estado perdiendo la compostura desde hacia un tiempo atrás pero era el aura del joven Potter que la tenia tan nerviosa, no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento que si hacia algo podía convertirse en cenizas. Pero ella era una Black, ella tenía su propio orgullo. Con un suspiro leve la mujer rubia miro a los ojos al pelinegro y con una expresión de calma y aristocracia le hablo.

-Mm, señor Potter yo—

-Señor black por ahora señora Malfoy-Corto de inmediato Harry deshaciendo en un segundo la expresión de confianza fingida de Narcissa ,Sirius le había comentando que para hacerse respetar debía de resaltar su posición y recordarles quien era en realidad ,maldita sea que odiaba eso pero hay ocasiones que decir que él era el heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter ,el poderoso niño-que-vivió , ahora jefe de la casa Black ayudaba mucho ,hacia tener la situación en la mano y saber como manejarla adecuadamente. Una vez más, debía de usar más su lado Slytherin. Él se movió un poco y le sonrió a Narcissa que tenía un poco los ojos abiertos- ¿No escucho a shatercoack? Gracias a esta llamada a Gringotts, pude conseguir la posición de jefe de la casa black y ser oficialmente mayor de edad.

-Pero…pero, tu…oh…. La ley de ascensión prematura ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? Pero—

-Si, ya sé que dirá, soy un Black también Señora Malfoy, mi bisabuela fue Dorea Black y aunque había otros para la posición de heredero y futuramente jefe de la casa antigua, yo era ahijado de Sirius por lo que automáticamente me convertir en el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Debo de agradecerle por haberme traído aquí, esto me ayudara aun mas a vencer a Voldermot, ahora señora Malfoy, no nos dejemos de rodeos ¿Por qué me tendió esta estúpida trampa?

-Yo….-Narcissa se detuvo y juro que escucho como una melodía de los ángeles se escuchaba cuando sus plegarias se cumplieron. Frente a ella estaba el jefe legítimo de la casa Black, sabia bien que no podía usar sus votos e influencias en el ministerio ni muchos menos en el Wizengamot pero podía hacer cambios en la política de la casa antigua en si y en sus miembros. El podía cancelar de una vez por todo su matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy, él podía liberarla y ahora ya no tenia necesidad de hacer daño a un inocente pero aun seguía lo mismo con su hijo. Pero entonces se recordó que Draco estaba en la casa de los Parkinson, si hacia bien sus movimientos, podía convencer a su hijo de desaparecer con ella y deja a su suerte a Lucius y lo mejor, tendría la protección de la casa Black- _y puedo serle de ayuda y así quizás pueda ganarme su respeto, así podría tener un buen hogar lejos de sucios mortifagos ¡que no respetan la casa ajena! ¡Yo no volveré a ver a_ _ese cochino de Voldermot! ¡Solo debo de usar buenos movimientos y cumpliré con mi deseo!_

Si, Slytherin hasta la medula.

-Yo ,Narcissa Malfoy nee Black jura por su magia que todo lo que dirá es cierto ,que ella nunca tuvo deseo de dañar a Harry Potter y que ella no esta ligada a Voldemort ,que así sea…-Dijo alzando su mano al aire y un brillo cubrió su cuerpo antes de desaparecer ,ella con esfuerzo ,muchísimo hizo aparecer una pequeñita bola de luz en la palma de su mano mostrando que aun tenia su magia y que todo lo que dijo era cierto ,aunque era a lengua que no era diestra en magia sin varita. Harry alzo una ceja ante tal suceso, sabia bien que era un juramento mágico, Sirius le ha hablado de muchas y sabia de los juramentos mágicos y sus consecuencias, ahora sabia que la mujer era inocente pero debía de escuchar sus palabras. Algo le decía que ella no le haría daño. Así Narcissa comenzó a contar la situación. Harry escucho pero pensó en algo mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablarle. El acababa de joder un plan a Voldermot.

Un punto para el.

* * *

Narcissa gimió mientras sentía las manos torpes pero firmes del muchacho que recién se había encontrado no hacia unos dos días atrás. Ella gimió aun mas mientras las manos de Harry se movía entre sus cadenas y torso, ella por otro lado movía sus manos bajo la camisa negra de Harry que respiraba un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, quizás por el nerviosismo o la excitación ,era su primera vez despues de todo. Narcissa gimió cuando Harry accidentalmente poso su mano en uno de sus senos ,parecía que quería mover un poco su vestido para besar aun mas su cuello pero movió mal ,ella no se quejo porque en realidad ella no sabia mucho del sexo o hacer el amor en cualquier caso pero se sintió _emocionada_. Aquella mano se movió y tomo la mejilla de Narcissa que se movió para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas intensos que estaban nublados por la excitación, había una gran cantidad de energía mágica en el aire, Harry no podía controlar su aura que estaba impregnando de un fuerte deseo de saciar su lujuria. Ella decidió cumplir con su deseo, por eso le beso con fuerza mientras su lengua se encontró con el del joven.

Dios, se sentía tan viva.

La conversación culmino con los deseos de volver a Narcissa una Black nuevamente pero eso seguirá siendo secreto hasta que la situación lo amerite, aunque Harry no estaba contento de prestar protección a Draco, el dejo claro que le daría una oportunidad al rubio platinado ya que él lo odiaba con pasión, Narcissa quiso protestar pero considero que ella estaba tomando mas de lo que debía. Una serpiente no ataca después de comer, eso es dicho perfecto para la situación. Así secretamente con Harry siendo ya un adulto se fue con Narcissa a un hotel Muggles en Londres para platicar y planificar lo que harían ,si Draco deja atrás su deseo aun no dicho de seguir los pasos de su padre en ser Mortífago ,ella y su hijo estarían en una casa de seguridad que solo el jefe de la casa black tiene derecho de conocer ya que estaba bajo un complicado hechizo modificado del Fidelio y aun si no pueden usarlo ,existía igual Grimmauld place 12 aunque debían de hacer callar a Draco de que no se fuera de chismoso. Así de conversación a otra Narcissa comenzó a sentirse mas cómoda con Harry y cuando llevaba como cinco botella de vino que se tomo para pasar el rato se lanzo a besar a Harry ,solo por impulso del alcohol pero nuestro querido Potter no se quedo atrás y ahí nos tienes.

-uff, Narcissa, tus labios son….tan jugosos…..-Susurro con voz ronca Harry separándose de los labios de Narcissa para despues volverlos a besar con mas pasión, su lengua se encontraba con la de la mujer que gemía sin poderlo evitar, sus manos tocaban todo lo que podía, desde el pecho firme del joven como igual sus brazos y torso. Para ser alguien flaco tenia lo suyo pensó la mujer que en cada momento se sentía mas excitada ,es mas ,al mover un poco sus piernas gimió al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a mojarse. Algo que jamás había sucedido e incluso en su noche de boda. Ella realmente quería sentir a Harry dentro de ella.

-Harry…uff, oh dios-Murmuro mientras volvía a besarlo. Ella solo había besado una sola vez en toda su vida, con el cretino de Malfoy, ella sonrió mientras besaba a Harry, ahora ella ya no portaba ese apellido que aprendió a odiar, pero besar en ese momento a Harry le era tan refrescante. Ella siguió con su caricia hasta que encontró la hebilla del cinturón del pelinegro y sonrió maliciosamente. Ella con su mano izquierda separo un poco a Harry y con un movimiento sensual de su otra mano, algo que no creía posible haber hecho pero lo hacia y disfrutaba como con su mano lo movía encima de la carpa de campaña en los pantalones de Harry y ella se lamio los labios con gusto, era tan grande- oh, oh, señor Black, veo que esta emocionado ¿Qué debería de hacer?

-Slytherin como siempre ¿eh, señorita?-oh Harry descubrió lo que quería hacer Narcissa, quería hacerlo excitarse aun mas pero jugar con el al mismo tiempo, bueno, él era Harry jodido Potter, él no se dejaría ganar así. El tomo la otra mano de Narcissa y con una sonrisa comenzó a lamerle los dedos, su nerviosismo paso a orgullo al sentir como la mujer tembló levemente ante su movimiento. Sirius, eres un genio. Aprovechando ese momento el tomo la otra mano de Narcissa y lo llevo justamente encima de la cabeza de la mujer mientras daba besos por los brazos de la rubia y se acomodó mas en la cama, con el tiempo el comenzó a besar el cuello de Narcissa con deleite y se sintió un poco mas emocionando al escuchar los gemidos roncos de la rubia.

-uff, ahh, eres un… uff, que pillo uff—señor ¡uff! ¡Harry!-Chillo de improvisto Narcissa al sentir un mordico de Harry en su cuello siendo seguido por una lamida lenta y sensual. El tomo el rostro de Narcissa y lo volvió a besar mientras quitaba su mano del brazo de la mujer y decidió que era mejor comenzar, el con lentitud tortuosa bajo su mano en el hombro de Narcissa y con rapidez lo bajo a un lado, tuvo dificultad porque aunque era de tirante, el brazo de Narcissa estaba… el sudo frio, rayos, aun era un principiante. Narcissa se dio cuenta de eso y besando la barbilla de Harry le susurro- Si me pasas…uff, mi varita, puedo desaparecer mi ropa…

-No, no, debo de hacer esto….yo….mmm, Narcissa, mañana te compro un nuevo vestido- Basta de encantos, necesita acción decidió el joven Potter. Narcissa le miro confundida antes de hipar sorprendida como Harry tomo su vestido y lo despedazo con fuerza, quizás usando su energía mágica o solo por la lujuria, nadie sabrá. Ahora el vestido de Narcissa estaba destrozado de cintura para arriba pero a Harry ver su cuerpo escultural ,sin ninguna clase de marca ,con un tono de blanco tan divino ,con un brasier blancos dorados de encaje que retenían unos senos que gritaban a Harry que los tomara le hizo pensar que valió la pena. Entonces la mente del joven Potter se cerró y dejo salir toda su lujuria.

El rápidamente poso sus manos en los senos de Narcissa que gimió ante el contacto, el movió sus manos con curiosidad y eso encendía mas a Narcissa que puso su manos en la cabeza de Harry y las paso entre su cabello negro haciéndole gruñir complacido. Harry se movió para besar a Narcissa mientras sus manos se movían entre tocar los senos de la mujer como tocar con casi dulzura su estomago sacando una risita de parte de Narcissa. Mientras Harry le besaba tanto en los labios y su cuello como le acariciaba con excitación sus senos aun cubiertos, Narcissa pensó que como era la primera vez del pelinegro y como ella solo tuvo una única vez, estaban haciéndolo muy suave. Y ella quería más emoción. Con una sonrisa decidió hacer algo más. Mientras Harry besaba y lamia su cuello, Narcissa con cuidado comenzó a quitarle el cinturón de su pantalón y no perdió tiempo en quitarlo y abrir su pantalón lo suficiente como para meter su mano y tomar su verga con su mano. Harry se detuvo para sisear complacido.

-Narcissa, eres una chica mala –ronroneo al sentir la caricia suave de Narcissa sobre su polla, era un simple contacto pero se sentía tan bien. Narcissa se sintió aun mas encendida ante la palabra de Harry, se pregunto en donde aprendió eso. Simple; Sirius. Harry viendo que ya estaban entrando en juego, decidió ir directamente al plato principal, el con rapidez metió su mano bajo el lado derecho del brasier de Narcissa y comenzó a amasarlo sacándole quejido y gemidos de Narcissa. Ella por otro lado estaba moviendo lentamente su mano en la polla de Harry que ya estaba temblando por las caricias.

-Tan grande Harry ,eres tan grande ,uff ,si ,si ,acaricia mis pechos-Decía Narcissa mientras aceleraba un poco mas su masaje en el pene de Harry y este movió uno de su mano para acomodar su pantalón y dejar libre su polla ante los ojos de Narcissa ,ella se acomodó un poco para verlo mejor y se lamio los labios ante lo que haría con tal vara ,era muy grande ,era de diez pulgada ,no era muy grueso pero se recordó que Harry tenia apenas quince y sintió como de su coño salía mas jugos ante el pensamiento de que será mas grande y mas grueso. Harry al ver la mirada hambrienta de la mujer se sintió orgullosamente macho ,agradecía el aumento de poder ya que había adquirido una nueva apariencia en general como tal su cabello ,altura ,eso y aun mas importante ,su orgullo masculino ,su polla. De verdad que agradecía su aumento de poder. El sacudió su cabeza y siguió tocando el seno derecho de Narcissa, tomando con sus dedos el pezón moviéndolo de un lado para otro. Narcissa únicamente gemía como respuesta a eso.

-Si ,los voy a acariciar ¡porque son míos!-Con una sonrisa que mostraba cuan lujurioso se sentía Harry se movió para quedar de rodillas encima de la cadera de Narcissa ,ella confundida separo su mano del miembro de Harry que estaba erguido apuntado directamente a Narcissa ,ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido ante tal vista ,rayos ,ese chico la ha hecho sentir como nunca antes se había sentido , Harry ahora encima de Narcissa bajo su torso para besar a la mujer y con fuerza y en cierto sentido salvajismo cogió el brasier para lanzarlo hacia el otro lado de la habitación dejando a la vista un par de pecho de un tamaño modesto con unos pezones medianos y una gran aureola dándole un aspecto erótico a opinión del pelinegro. El bajo la cabeza y tomo uno de los senos de Narcissa, supuestamente en tal estado de excitación Harry debía de atacar pero el en cambio miro a los ojos a Narcissa mientras sostenía con una de sus manos uno de las tetas de ella, el con el dedo pulgar e índice tomo el pezón y sonrió al escucharla gemir con fuerza- ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta ver a un chico menor que tu tomar así tu teta? ¿Te gusta, eh, chica mala? ¿Quieres eso? ¿Qué lo lama, que lo muerda, que lo bese, que lo haga míos? Dime Narcissa ¿de quien son estas tetas?

-S-so-n uff-¡ahh!

-¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo amor? Es que estos lindos pezones me están llamando, son tan _sabrosos, exquisitos_ pero eres una niña mala ¿no quiere que haga mio estos pezones?

-Yo, eh-¡ahh, oh! Uhhh—

-Vamos Narcissa, solo debe se decir: "estas tetas mías son de Harry Potter" solo dilo y te hare sentir muy bien. _Whoa, Sirius de verdad es una mala influ—_

_-_¡Si! ¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Son tuyos! ¡Son tuyos, Baby! ¡Tómalos! ¡Hazle lo que tu quieras!-Exclamo con excitación a Harry que por un breve momento recupero la cordura, esta se fue al carajo al escuchar las palabras de la que seria una mujer aristócrata sangre pura pero ahora una mujer cachonda y todo gracias a él. Harry con una sonrisa de felicidad pura fue a cumplir con el deseo de su ahora mujer, no le importo sobre la palabras de ese pensamiento pero ahora haría gritar a aquella sangre pura como una mujer que amara únicamente su polla dentro de su coño. Whoa, en serio que Sirius si que fue una mala influencia. El comenzó a besar, lamer y aspirar las tetas de Narcissa lo cual la hacia gemir aun mas y ante lo que hizo antes Harry de hacerle pedir, continuo hablando-¡Si, chúpalos! ¡Chúpalos! ¡Me encanta como lo haces!

-¡pues te va a gusta mas lo que voy a hacer!-Y seguido de eso fue que Harry con únicamente los labios tomo el pezón de Narcissa y lo estiro un poco, ligeramente y eso hizo que la mujer arqueara la espalda pero ahí no termino, Harry tomo con su otra mano el otro seno y lo apretó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para no dañarle y lo giro con delicadeza pero como respiraba Narcissa supo que estaba haciendo bien. Harry no sabia que su magia misma y la de Narcissa se estaba comunicando e inconscientemente el centro mágico de la mujer rubia pasaba el instinto a Harry para hacerle saber donde debía de tocar. El necesita ayuda, él era Harry jodido Potter pero no era un dios del sexo. No aun. El siguió con su tarea de hacer gemir más y más a Narcissa solo lamiendo y succionando sus senos pero entonces gimió fuertemente al sentir como su polla fue tomada por Narcissa que uso sus dos manos para poder acaricia tanto su verga como sus huevos con avidez.

-¡eres tan bueno! ¡Jamás me he sentido así! ¡Y tu polla, oh, tan grande! ¡Te hare llegar en un santiamén!-Exclamo perdida levemente de la excitación pero aun así en eso ella posee su orgullo Slytherin, ella haría igual sentir de maravilla a Harry. Ella envolvió con sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Harry y con maestría que ella no sabia tener comenzó a pajearlo sacándole un gemido y un temblor en Harry, ella sonrió maliciosa pero apretó los labios porque por casi se le sale un gemido cuando Harry apretó un poco fuerte uno de sus pezones. Ellos se miraron por un momento y en un silencioso reto se prometieron conseguir al otro llegar primero. Por eso Harry con maestría que una vez mas no posee realmente llevo su mano hacia los restos del vestido de Narcissa y metió su mano dentro de la misma hasta llegar al coño cubierto por un panty cachetero de encaje y aunque el deseo le abrumaba ,Harry decidió solo tocarle ligeramente ,despues tomaría esa panty para el. El llevo sus dedos y toco ligeramente encima de la prenda y sonrió aun más al sentir lo mojado que estaba. El volvió a ver a Narcissa que tenía el rostro lleno de sudor y completamente sonrojada igual que él. Ellos sonrieron para despues besarse.

Que comenzara el reto.

Así mientras se besaban comenzaban a acariciar al otro ,Harry tocando por todos lados los senos de Narcissa y con delicadeza y lentitud tortuosa el coño de la misma mientras Narcissa usaba su mano izquierda oscilando entre rápido con lento una paja mientras la otra acariciaba sus testículos y algunas caricias alrededor del pene. Ellos gemían mientras se besaban e incluso ahí se daban lo mismo, usaban sus lenguas para sacarle mas quejidos del otro e intentando sacarle una liberación del otro. En un sentido fuera de lugar, parecía una competencia típica entre un Gryffindor y una Slytherin. Y eso excitaba aun más a los dos. Harry seguía acariciando a través de la prenda el coño de Narcissa y se pregunto que debía de hacer ,él era virgen y aunque le ha ido bien usando su instinto ,el no dudaría mucho ,el intentaba pensar lo que fuera para detener su carga y no dejar ganar a Narcissa ,el intento pensar en praderas ,un gorila , una escoba pero raramente eso no ayudaba ,es decir ,pensar en praderas traía pensamientos de cogerse a Narcissa desnudo al aire libre ,un gorila le traía recuerdos de tarzan y de como el saltaría en un árbol para otro con Narcissa en su cadera cabalgando su polla y gimiendo a mas no poder ,pero lo peor era la escoba ,él no lo diría pero Whoa ¿de donde salían esos pensamientos sucios?

Quien le manda leer las revistas sucias de Dean.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ohhhh diiiioooss! ¡Siii!-Gimió a mas no poder Narcissa sorprendiendo a Harry que sin saberlo había tocado una parte fundamental de un encuentro sexual ,siempre ,maldita seas ,siempre debes de darle placer a una mujer y dios nos dio ese lugar que nos ayuda un poco y eso era el clítoris. Harry lo toco accidentalmente pero gracias a sus pensamientos pervertidos le había hecho concentrarse en aguantar su liberación y accidentalmente toco el punto de placer de una mujer. Narcissa perdida en su placer había detenido su manoseo en la verga de Harry mientras arqueaba la espalda y respiraba con fuerza. Harry sonrió orgullosamente, él había ganado-Oh dios…fue…oh, creo que…esto me ahh hablo…auuh…Cassiopeia…fue un…aahh orgasmo…

-¿Quién…es uff…esa?

-Madre de…ahh Pansy Parkinson…uff….ella….me….cuenta uff historias….de sus amigas….y…uff ahh una mujer sola….y mas….de…sangre….pura…tiene…._encuentros_…con alguna de….sus conocidas…-bien, eso sorprendió a Harry pero sintió como su querido amigo en armas se erguía aun mas, le pediría mas información a Narcissa despues pero el tenia algo que concentrarse. Él se movió y se levanto de la cadera de Narcissa, se acomodó y con un movimiento lento abrió las piernas de la mujer que le miro curiosa pero con una sonrisa sensual.

-Como me encantaría que me dieras mi premio en ganar, como, no se ¿chuparme la polla? Seria genial…-Narcissa tembló excitada ,ella que en algún momento de su vida estuvo interesada en eso pero que jamás ha hecho obviamente y ni muchos mencionarlo a su ex marido ,no quería darle ideas a ese maldito ,pero con la forma juguetona de Harry en decirle su deseo hizo que jugos saliera un poco mas de su coño. Ese chico….no, hombre le ha hecho sentir tanto y sabia bien que eso era solo el comienzo. Y no se equivoco al ver como Harry destrozaba con sus manos y ráfagas cortantes de magia lo que quedaba de su vestido dejándole casi completamente desnuda ,únicamente con una panty completamente mojada que para su sorpresa ,Harry bajo la cabeza y olio con deleite y que sonrió de medio lado al ver el sonrojo profundo en el rostro de la mujer- pero prefiero ir directamente al plato fuerte y hacerte gemir mi nombre ,porque desde ahora eres mía ¡y que mejor manera de unirme contigo!

-_Whoa, sabia que el aura mágica era una cosa grande pero ¿se siente tan posesivo conmigo?...eso es tan dulce_-Pensó con una leve sonrisa la rubia. Ser una esposa trofeo, una simple mujer que solo debía de dar un heredero, que solo había tenido un solo momento de intimidad había hecho mella en Narcissa, para todo eso sirvió a Lucius, el nunca mostro preocupación hacia a ella, que Harry le dijera eso aunque fuera por cosa de la lujuria y el momento le hizo sentirse especial. Porque al ser posesivo significa que le importaba aunque sea un poco a alguien. El aura de Harry no mentía, parecía ser que el podía hacer sentible sus emociones y ella sentía que él no le mentía, el sentía que ella era de él. Se ha sentido tan bien, se ha sentido tan mujer y sentía que no podía negarse. Ella era lista y sabia todas las consecuencias de esto pero no se retrataba, será lento pero quizas tenga algo con Harry Potter. Quien sabe que sea solo sexual o quizas romántico pero algo era algo.

-Pero antes…. ¿quieres hacerlo? No quiero obligarte ufff…..aunque quiera tomarte ahora mismo uff…no quiero sobrepasarme uahhff-Ella se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar las palabras de Harry, el mencionado al ver como los ojos azules de Narcissa brillaban y se opacaban en breves momentos le hizo recobrar un poco la cordura y decidió decirle lo que Sirius le había dicho en una situación con una chica, pedirle con humildad por favor y jamás obligar. Narcissa sonrió levemente y extendió su mano para tomar la cabeza del pelinegro y lo estiro para besarlo con cariño que el respondió un poco con lo mismo, duraron besándose durante unos segundos mientras Narcissa quería memorizar los labios del joven Harry quería mantener lo casto del beso, se separo después un poco para susurrarle unas palabras.

-tómame como tu quieras, mañana hablamos, pero te diré que…yo voy a ser leal a ti, nunca lo dudes-Porque familia es primero y ahora ella era una Black y Harry era jefe de esa casa antigua, el dicho era un poco distorsionado pero el punto estaba implicado, si Harry cumple con las cosas que ella quería, entonces ella le seria fiel. Él ha demostrado ser un gran hombre. Harry sonrió y moviendo a un lado la panty de la rubia, guio con lentitud su polla a la abertura, al entrar en contacto sintió como una onda eléctrica pasaba por toda su espalda y miro que fue casi igual a Narcissa, el con cuidado y nerviosismo intento guiar su miembro en la apertura correcta pero no podía. Narcissa rio en voz baja y recordó que con quien se esta acostado era virgen, bueno con las manos y palabras no pero virgen al final. Ella con delicadeza tomo la cabeza de la polla de Harry lo puso en la entrada correcta, ella mordió los labios para no soltar un gemido entrecortado por el contacto. Ya sentía que tendría un orgasmo y aun no había comenzando.

-Te hare mía…Narcissa...-Susurro con lentitud y encanto Harry mirando directamente los ojos azules de la mujer y de un empujón entro su polla dentro de ella, los dos al mismo tiempo gimieron tanto para el que sentía como las paredes vaginales de Narcissa aprisionaba su polla con fuerza dando a entender que ella no había tenido nada dentro desde mucho tiempo y Narcissa por tener algo tan grande en su coño. Harry se acomodó un poco y trato de empujar, el gruño tanto por la sensación placentera pero igual porque no se movió muy bien, el bufo mentalmente a todos esos idiotas que piensan que con solo meterla todo será fácil, él se movió levemente para encontrar la posición correcta hasta que Narcissa levanto un poco la cadera a incitarlo a moverse. El bajo la cabeza para besar a la mujer y empujo nuevamente, entonces supo que podía moverse mejor y podía meter mas su pene en el coño de la mujer.

El comenzó lento, llevo una de sus manos encima del hombro de Narcissa para apoyarse y el otro la poso en la cintura de la mujer, el brevemente se maravillo por lo suave que era, para ser una mujer mucho mas ¿Qué, treinta y tanto o cuarenta? Tenia casi un cuerpo de una mujer de veintiocho y se recordó que los magos envejecía mas lento que los Muggles e incluso existían mucha manera para mantenerse con un buen aspecto con una edad avanzada, por lo que hacer el amor con esta mujer mayor no le molestaba, es mas, le excitaba porque Narcissa caía en categoría "Milf" (Mother i like Fuck; madre que me follaria) y bueno….el sacudió la cabeza, el tenia algo que concentrarse. El comenzó a empujar lentamente al principio deleitándose por los gemidos roncos y entrecortados de Narcissa y él no se quedaba atrás, su polla se sentía de maravilla moverse a través de las paredes vaginales de Narcissa. El decidió aumentar un poco la—

-¡uff ,me encanta pero MAS RAPIDO!-Siseo con una combinación de deseo y orden al pelinegro que tímidamente asintió y con una renovada decisión comenzó a moverse mas rápido ,chocando sus caderas con la de la mujer ,haciendo entrar mas rápido su polla en el coño de ella y como ella estaba muy mojada ,era mas fácil hacerlo. Narcissa gemía sin parar mientras a la vez movía sus manos en el pecho de Harry aunque se recordó que el aun llevaba su camisa negra pero que estaba recogida hasta el pecho pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Con fuerza y usando sus uñas rasgo la camisa haciendo que Harry gruñera pero que no dejara mover sus caderas, Narcissa movió sus manos al pecho del hombre que la estaba tomando y lo acaricio con deseo.

-¡ah, ah Narcissa, tu coño me exprime! ¡Tu coño me desea! ¡Me encanta TU COÑO!-Balbuceo Harry bajando su rostro para besar el cuello de la rubia y uso su lengua para saborear el sudor de la rubia, era eróticamente exquisito a su opinión. Narcissa gemía mas fuerte sintiendo como sus extrañas ardían por los movimientos y la fricción de la polla de Harry ,ella movió sus caderas un poco para que sus movimientos coincidieran , ella movió sus piernas y las enroco en la cintura del pelinegro ,llevo una de sus manos y tomo con delicadeza el cuero cabelludo de Harry y con un choque lo beso moviendo su lengua en la boca del otro ,gimieron al mismo tiempo mientras Harry entraba y salía de ella ,jugos salían de la entrada de la mujer y ella se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que terminara. Ella separo sus labios de los de Harry y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-Ya casi llego, ya casi ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor! Dámelo y-

-¿Qué te de que, Ahh, ahh? Dímelo ¡uf! ¡Dímelo Narcissa!

-¡quiero tu leche, lléname Harry Potter! ¡Hazme tuya! ¡Dame tu leche! ¡DAMELO BABY, DAME TU LECHE!-Grito sintiéndose cerca, sintiendo el momento que ella jamás experimento, un orgasmo simultaneo. Harry asintió mientras respiraba con mas fuerza, el llevo la mano que estaba en la cadera hacia la teta derecha de Narcissa y comenzó a acariciarlo y tomar el pezón con su dedo índice y pulgar. El volvió a besar a Narcissa juntando una vez mas su labio pero esta vez fue mas profundo ,ya le faltaba poco ,poco y.. Separaron sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se unieron…

-¡OHHH WHOAO! ¡ME VENGO! ¡NARCISSA!

-¡OHHH MIS DIOS! ¡ME LLENAS! ¡OH SIII! ¡OHHHH! ¡AHHH!-Gritaron en éxtasis cuando llegaron al mismo tiempo, Harry continuo dando grandes estacadas hasta que siguió disparando grandes disparos de semen en el interior de Narcissa y que se saliera de la misma por la cantidad de ella, tanto semen y jugos vaginales salió volando en la entrada del coño a medianas cantidades. Narcissa movía la cabeza de un lado para otro ,era demasiado placer ,ella busco con rapidez el rostro de Harry y le beso aun mas profundo ,llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para profundizar lo fogoso del beso y eventualmente Narcissa se separo de los labios de Harry mientras que el saco con lentitud su polla aunque aun dura no estaba en plan de continuar ,semen salió a montones del agujero de Narcissa formando un pequeño charco en la cama que no fue importante para los dos magos ,Narcissa sonrió pero bostezo después dando a entender que esto fue demasiado para ella siendo inexperta en el sexo ,por lo que acomodándose cayo dormida al instante Harry estaba igual pero fue por pura fuerza de voluntad que lo llevo a caerse a un lado y no lastimar a Narcissa además de mantenerse consciente por un momento.

-Whoa…uf, yo….uff, fue….emocionante….uff….solo tengo uff….algo que decir….-Lentamente los ojos de Harry comenzaron a cerrarse pero el no pudo evitar llevar sus brazos hacia al cuerpo de Narcissa y abrazarle con cariño, sin ser consciente Narcissa ronroneo con una sonrisa que solo mostraba tranquilidad y felicidad, ella busco mas calor y se acomodó con Harry poniendo su cabeza frente a su pecho. Harry rio en silencio y antes de caer en la inconciencia y envueltamente en el sueño, Harry murmuro unas palabras-Chúpate esa….Malfoy.

A los lejos Lucius y Draco sintieron que perdieron su orgullo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Harry reprimiendo un gemido al sentir las manos de Narcissa en su pene, desde que se habían levantando habían estado conversando sobre diferentes temas y sobre los sentimientos de Narcissa en su relación sexual pero estaban un poco emocionadnos por la excitante noche que tuvieron y decidieron tener un momento de intimidad en donde podían descubrir lo que mas le gustaba del otro. Harry le había pedido su premio a Narcissa y eso era que le chupara su polla y pues apenas iban a comenzar hacer eso hasta que algo en la ventana de la habitación del hotel Muggles en la que estaban le había llamado la atención.

-¿Eh?... oh ,es un búho del ministerio ,mejor ve a ver de que se trata-Y despues de eso Narcissa llevo su lengua lentamente en la cabeza del pene de Harry que gimió un poco mas fuerte pero decidió concentrarse en el tal búho ,así no se correría mas rápido con tener la lengua de Narcissa en su pene. El alzo la mano y en un movimiento rápido salió disparado desde la ventana una carta que cayo en su mano, él había descubierto que el Wingardium Leviosa podía ser considerado un hechizo de telequinesis si se tiene en mente los cambios de pesos de las cosas y las direcciones en las que quieres manejar lo que desees, es difícil pero con objetos pequeños funcionan perfectamente. Mientras acariciaba el cabello de Narcissa con una mano miro con curiosidad la carta. El la abrió y comenzó a leer, por cada segundo sus ojos se abrían en shock hasta que con un toque con su dedo le hizo seña a Narcissa que se acomodara. Ella se separo un poco de su pene y le miro curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Nada Cissy ,es un documento que desean mi presencia para una reunión en el Wizengamot para informarme que …Dos Dementores aparecieron en la casa de mis tíos y….pues que mi familia restante están muertos -Mascullo Harry sin sentir alguna clase de pena o dolor por sus familiares ,la verdad es simple ; los odiaba ,punto. Pero que Dementores estuviera por Privet drive, entonces eso significa que estaban por el y por si fuera, si usaba la magia podría haber sido enviando al ministerio por la ley de uso de menores, él ahora era legalmente un adulto pero solo los duendes y Narcissa sabían de esto. Él le paso la carta Narcissa y comenzó a pensar las cosas, sabia que el ya no tendría que regresar con sus familiares, ahora muertos, por lo que no será loco asumir que la orden del fénix estarán cagados por saber en donde se encontraba el. Entonces el lado Slytherin de Harry surgió con fuerza en ese momento. Narcissa noto como Harry sonrió con una forma que la mujer brevemente recordó a la de su primo y de james Potter antes de hacer una broma. Era una sonrisa merodeadora. Narcissa sonrió con malicia pensando en lo que hara Harry y tenia el presentimiento de que….

El ministro Fudge tendría una bitchslap con seguridad.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Y listo! ¡Y no, esto no es un Dark Harry! ¡Yo creo que seria un Batman Harry! Pero como sea ¡díganme como les pareció el Lemon-smut! Fue la primera vez que hago uno tan extenso y tan detallado, quería hacerlo mas pasional, ya saben, que enciende el calor del publico pero igual quería hacer algo mas romántico, que no solo sexo. Además para aquellos que tienen problema en la intimidad o no sepa sea el caso, aprendan un poco, lo admito, no soy alguien con una vida sexual activa (he tenido como cuatro veces) pero he leído una que otra cosa y bueno, algo se aprende ¿no?**

**Para los fans del Remus/Tonks ,no le quiero ofender ,no soy fan de la pareja no es porque sea mala ,sino que a mi me gusta el Harry/Tonks ,así que se entiende ,como sea ,en muchos fics harem ,las razones de que Tonks entre a la misma son las mismas; que Harry sea metamorfago u que sean muy amigos ,esto ultimo seria el caso pero quería poner que alguien hizo un plan ,Sirius ,para que Harry se relacione con Tonks.**

**Vamos, quiero ser original. Como sea, no soy malo con Remus, el tendrá una relación con alguien pero no me centrare en ello. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, y agradécelo y no esperan que sean todos así. Yo pensaba poner la parte de que Fudge la pase mal pero será en el próximo. Y tranquilo gente, Harry mostrara sus habilidades cuando tenga que salvar a dos Bones de los enemigos. Además ¿a quien no le gusto que todo lo malo le pase a Lucius?**

**Como sea; próximo capitulo tendremos a Harry dándole una Abofeteada a Fudge y Harry se encontrara con una enojada Auror de cabello rosa. **

_**Toaneo07**_


End file.
